Mixing Up Magic
by nickyanna7911
Summary: Story is after the "19 years later" in the 7th book and contains many characters that you may recognize outside the HTTYD and Harry Potter. Hic and the kids from Berk are going to Hogwarts but they meet their families' all time rival from the Dragonian families. Meanwhile, there's more corruption in the Wizarding World. Human!Toothless. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:No I do not own any of the characters that may seem like from an actual book or movie, or the setting, or possibly the story plot line, etc. **

**Chapter 1**

"Crapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrap…" The brown-haired boy raced frantically to the huge train, "It's almost 11 o'clock…" The whistle signaling the departure of the Hogwarts' Express blew like a death toll.

"Hurry up Hic!" Henrick Horrendous the Third barely managed to grab his best friend's, Chris or otherwise know as "Fishlegs", hand who immediately pulled him on board. The two boys collapsed panting onto the wall as the train started pulling away from station nine and three quarters. Henrick, nicknamed "Hic" from the fact that he was as small as a hiccup, brushed his brown bangs from green eyes and grinned down at his blond friend.

"Phew! That was a close one! Good thing we had our luggage sent ahead or we would've totally missed the train"

"You mean YOU would've missed the train! I was here half an hour early!"

"Half an hour! But we only left…oh nevermi…" Hic's last words died out as he spotted HER! With her perfect blue eyes and the way it turned a steely darker color when she got pissed like right now…ah sh*t.

"What the hell are you guys doing!? We have a reputation to uphold you know!"

"What r-reputation? You mean t-the one where e-everyone t-thinks w-w-we are bloodthirsty d-dragon killers who live like s-savages?" Hic cringed mentally at the sound of his stuttering voice

"What…? Argh! Just…get…in…here!" Ashley Hoffingman dragged Hic and Fishlegs into a compartment where the other kids from the islands of Berk were sitting around…or rather trying to punch each other's lights out. Scott, nicknamed "Snot", was trying to slam Terrance into the window and simultaneously struggling to shake off Terrance's twin sister Randy who was clinging to his head. Snot was a well-built black-haired boy who was a little too eager to punch someone in Hic's opinion. Then again most people who lived in Berk were a bit too violent for the skinny, accident-prone son of their leader. The twins were blond-haired, lanky, and were constantly found in every conflict or trouble, even in the ones Hic accidentally caused on his own.

"Shut up!" Ashley somehow managed to organize everyone into the too-small compartment in the time space of 5 seconds. Hic mentally gaped open in shock, it was clear who would be an excellent future leader of the islands of Berk…unlike a certain someone. "No fighting except in the dormitories starting now. This is our opportunity to show those blasted dragons whose top! If we keep losing house points or getting into stupid accidents because of one of you idiots…" a blue eye glared at Snot, then Terrance, then fixed onto Hic behind a fringe of blond hair, "then I will personally cut out your innards and make your bones into a new ax!"

Everyone gulped. Hard. You took Hoffingman threats seriously. Nobody on Berk ever forgot what happened to the persistent suitors who wanted to marry Ashley's mother or the one who accidentally splashed mud on her father's brand-new ax (which just got even dirtier soon after once he was done with the unfortunate soul) or even the people who stole her great-grandfather's chicken leg. Now that was an interesting story…

Crack! Boom! The sudden explosion-like sound distracted the group and directed their attention to the huge storm brewing outside. Apparently, cowering in fright from a 11-year-old makes one forget where they are.

"Ummmm...does anyone know how long we've been sitting here?" Fishlegs even raised his hand, cautious of Ashley's temper. Ashley's eye twitched.

"We've only been here for 10 minutes!"

"Is it time for lunch yet?"

"Auuuugghh! Get over here you!"

Hic slumped down into his seat moodily. As usual, the others were busy murdering each other to try and maintain a _civilized_ atmosphere. On the other hand, what Ashley said was true. The only reason all of the of-age kids on Berk were being sent miles away to a magic school was because of the Dragonians, another magical family that also specialized in combat magic. From what he heard, all of their wizards and witches started mastering magic before learning to crawl and were all child prodigies, which was possible through the Ministry of Magics' new laws (They allowed under-aged magically gifted kids use their magic in specialized facilities to supervise them, help them control magic better, and prevent possible accidental magic incidents). It didn't help that there were rumors about the magic they used, seeing how Dragonian wizards could perform incredibly powerful spells, even at a young age. The Berks, on the other hand, didn't focus on refining and further developing their magic. The reason they were so formidable was due to the fact that even the smallest of Viking-like people were at least twice the size of normal people and were able to perform powerful spells purely through brute force. Seeing how the Berks and Dragonians were the only ones outside the magical community, the two families competed fiercely over the years, a rivalry lasting longer than history itself. So of course, reputations in Berk were earned by the amount and type of Dragonian wizard one fought.

Hiccup stared out the window. How was he supposed to uphold his family's reputation as the most powerful Berkian family when the closest he had every got to a successful spell was when he caused some of his resident island's supply of food for the winter to go into flames...by accident?

There wasn't much to look at outside, seeing how it was pouring. Suddenly, his green eyes caught a glimpse of a dark blur and a flash of light. What? He pressed his nose closer to the window and widened his eyes. He could make out a tall, slender figure and...wings?

"Hey whatcha looking at Hic?" Snot clapped a hand on the smaller boy's shoulder a bit harder than he would've preferred. The weight on his shoulder instantly distracted him from the window and when he peered out again, there wasn't anything besides rain.

"N-n-nothing…nothing at all."

* * *

><p>Ever since Voldemort was finally killed and the Wizarding world could finally go back into peace and the Ministry was less corrupted, there were massive changes happening. From the outside, no one could tell the difference between the old Hogwarts and the new one and certainly no one wanted to change the well-known castle. At first the changes were subtle like new classes and teachers. Then the whole system changed to further advance the education, splitting magic into categories like combat or healing. Students could major or completely devote themselves to a subject they were interested in once they reached their 3rd year and learned the basics in their first two years. New classes like basic healing and health popped up as well as a ton of clubs led by students once the headmaster gave the freedom to form clubs. In addition, a few muggle traditions were incorporated into the changes as well.<p>

The greatest changes were also probably the houses. 1st years were sorted like normal and kept in the four houses (Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw) as they learned the basics in their first two years. Once in their 3rd year, however, they could make the decision to choose one of the four subjects of magic-combat, healing, researching (inventing and whatnot), and also order (for leading like government jobs). Therefore, 1st and 2nd years shared a floor and then moved to new dormitories once they choose. New renovations helped make the new floors as well as strengthen the walls and slightly modernize the castle on the inside.

Time and research also changed wizarding families as well. While there was still prejudice between purebloods and Muggles, tension between the two parties were much more relaxed. However, rivalry between families increased sharply as competition grew to see who could produce the most brilliant witches and wizards and dominant each of the 4 subjects the most. Especially between the families on Berk and the Dragonian families. In fact they started the rivalry between families. Both groups had amazing wizards who specialized in combat so eventually, they started competing with each other. The families were evenly matched in power and skill but were also prideful and competitive, so the next thing you know, everything but war is declared and the two powerful groups were at each others' necks. While it did create more tension and conflict, it also majorly sped up the wizarding world's progress in advancing magic.

_When actually faced with a crisis and given time to prepare, the wizarding world can do a pretty good job of it. _The Hogwarts teacher turned her face to the window to watch the lights from the boats delivering the 1st years across the lake. _But of course some things never change._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I disappeared for a while *cough year cough* but due to the interest of a couple very nice people who reviewed, I decided to post another chapter. Yay. **

**This time there are some new characters that might be familiar outside of Harry Potter or HTTYD, especially for any otakus out there. I don't like OCs so none of the characters I mentioned are devised in my head. Anyone who can list all the characters I mentioned gets a cookie ^_^ (::)**

**I also didn't write out Hagrid's accent. When I looked up how to, I got this long website and decided I'm not going to spend another half an hour on this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine because I'm not J. K. Rowling or any other actual published writer thingy. Yeah. um... **

**Chapter 2**

Hiccup glared at the window pane and then rubbed his forehead. Who knew that it really hurts when a train stops and you don't stop yourself from falling headfirst out of the seat? _Apparently not me._ Hiking up the completely unnecessary black robes, Hiccup crawled over the others at the door, who had yet to discover it was impossible for five well-built people to leave a door at once. Even Ashley seemed to have forgotten her previous rant and was trying to force her foot through Snot's face, In the end, a group of other students had to pull the Berks through the door one by one. Since Hiccup was the slightest, he was the first to be yanked from the chaos. The boy who helped him had startling white hair and a huge mischievous grin as he dragged him to the exit.

"T-thanks...um,"

"No problem. The name's Jack. Are you all first years?"

"Y-yeah."

"Cool! Me and my twin are too! Maybe we'll be in the same house and stuff."

"S-sure." Hiccup wanted to slap himself. _Sure? Yeah? Can't he think of anything else more interesting? _

Before the green-eyed brunet could open his mouth however, shouts and thuds started erupting from the compartment.

"Oh I should go help. I'll see you at the sorting then." Jack turned and headed back down the corridor. Once the taller boy was gone, Hiccup walked into a compartment, screamed, and headed outside.

When everyone finally made their way off the train, they joined the first years' clustering around a man who almost made Hiccup's dad appear small, From his position in the back, the squished boy couldn't make out what the man was saying and it didn't help that the darkness of the night made everything impossible to see clearly. Suddenly, everyone started moving forward and the undersized teen flopped along awkwardly in his billowy robes, trying to not fall behind in the darkness.

Then, as they were turning the bend, the school appeared. A majestic, medieval, mossy, marvelous, mazy, magical, mesmerizing, mythical, monstrous, mystical, muzzy castle loomed over the misty, menacing, mysterious, muddy, macabre, murky, marginal lake. It took a moment before Hiccup realized they were all filling up the rowboats floating on the lake and that he was the only one standing awkwardly on the bank.

"Um… am I supposed to…" A huge hand clamped down on Hiccup's shoulder and before he could process the face that appeared behind him, the ground began to move at an alarming rate.

"Oops… Guess I don't know my own strength. Oi! You two! Grab his arms and keep his head out of the water!"

Moments later, Hiccup found himself awkwardly facing three complete strangers, one of which was humming something about flowers and time, stroking her floor-length golden hair. The blue-haired boy next to her was flailing his arms around and hollering something about black stars, god, and awesomeness all while managing to keep his balance _standing _up in the boat. Hiccup assumed that the fourth occupant of the boat was also male from the sounds of motion-sickness coming from the side of the boat, but due to the feminine color of his pink hair, he was uncertain. _At least one of the occupants are somewhat normal... is everyone going to this school insane?_

"Are you cold from falling in the water?" Hiccup looked up to meet the blue eyes of the only female first-year in the boat. _Think of something cool to say, Hiccup, make some friends outside of the crazy group of potential murderers…_

"NO! I'm not COLD 'cause I'm FREEZING." When met with a blank stare, Hiccup realized that he was unconsciously waving his arms around and probably looked insane. "You know...because cold and freezing…"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA YOU'RE WEIRD! BUT NOT AS AWESOME AS ME BLACK STAR! HAHAHAHAHA I WILL BEAT YOU AND YOUR WEIRDNESS AND SURPASS ALL OF YOU BECAUSE I, BLACK STAR EXCEEDS GODS! HAHAHAHAHA…"

Hiccup felt his shoulders slump, "Great, I just got called weird by a weirdo." To his surprise, the blonde giggled.

"No you're alright. My name is Rapunzel, what's yours?"

"Hicc- I mean Henrick Horrendous the Third."

"Wow!" Rapunzel's eyes widened, "Does everyone in the outside world have names as long as yours?"

"Well…"

"ARGH! IC-GLUG" A splash diverted everyone's attention to one of the boats in the front where somebody with familiar white hair fell into the water. From what Hiccup could see, another white-haired girl had extended her hand into the water and ice was crawling up that side of the boat.

"Jack! Not again…" A brown-haired boy peered over the edge nervously.

"Man overboard!" Waving her hands excitedly, a yellow-eyed girl with colorful streaks in her spiky blue hair shouted, a rather bit too delighted for the circumstance.

"Mr. Hagrid sir! The water is FREEZING! LIke actually turning to ice!"

"What are you looking around for? Somebody get that boy out of the water!"

To Hiccup's horror, he saw Snot reaching over and grab the thrashing victim before _bodily throwing him up about 5 feet in the air_. In slow motion, Hiccup watched the flailing 11-year-old somersault about three times and then cannonball into his fellow boatmates. Painfully.

" #$%#^ what the hell was that for?"

"I just saved your a**."

"You didn't need to swing my twin around like a f***** baseball!"

"Sir the boats aren't moving!"

The argument was momentarily paused as everyone realized that indeed somehow, the two white-haired kids managed to cause a 20-foot radius of ice to form around the rowboats.

" , would you mind allowing the use of magic to unfreeze the ice?" A quiet voice drew everyone's attention to a boy sitting in a boat at the side. Even that Black Star kid shut up. A chill ran down Hiccup's spine. He knew that person. He knew that that person was important somehow, but as far as he could see, the only remarkable trait about him was the length of his black hair that reached his mid-back. However, there was something regal about the way he held himself and spoke that made him seem older than a first year.

"...keep the boats intact." Blinking, the brunet realized that he missed the majority of the conversation and that the boy was pulling a wand out of his sleeve.

"Incendio." A flash of blue light lit up the lake and the next thing he knew, flames were crawling around the ice, licking the wood of the rowboats and causing people to flip out. But the flames disappeared as soon as they arrived, leaving the lake in darkness.

"Well that's settled. Let's be off!" _Wait what? _Hiccup frowned, deep in thought, _how did he cast and control a spell like that to melt all the ice? As a first year? And that man, Hagrid, just brushed it off?_

"Hey Henrick! Do you know what that spell was?" Rapunzel poked her head in front of the brunet who seemed to have zoned out.

"Huh? What? Oh um yeah, it was a fire spell." _No it was levitation spell… duh it was a fire spell!_

"Cool! I rarely ever see magic besides my mother's. I thought minors aren't allowed to use magic."

"Well it was that way before but I suppose after they made Y.M.C.A.s, people could practice magic to control accidental magical bursts."

"YMCA?"

"It's short for youth magic certification area."

"Oh." Hiccup found himself relaxing in the presence of the inquisitive girl. Now these questions he can handle even if her cluelessness was odd for someone who appeared to be well-acquainted with the magical world.

Additionally, the rest of the trip across the lake was only disturbed by the brief appearance of a couple tentacles and a giant eyeball that caused the fourth occupant of Hiccup's boat to flip out, blasting a huge fireball at the water. By the time they boats reached the bank, the ice incident was forgotten in the shadow of the massive castle...or so Hiccup thought. Before he even stepped on the shore, Fishlegs practically glomped him.

"Hic, didja see the person who did that spell?!"

"Yeah why…?"

"It was a Dragonian!"

**A/N: Flames are accepted as long as they are constructive. **

**Oh yeah, I forgot to mention the dragons are humanized as well so... have fun!**


End file.
